Opportunity Whispers
by forsaken2003
Summary: Anya left Xander at the alter letting Spike make his move.


Title: Opportunity Whispers  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Anya left Xander at the alter letting Spike make his move.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Hell's Bells. No Spuffy.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #383 from tamingthemuse- Opportunity Whispers

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Everyone had left hours ago, leaving Xander at the church wondering what went wrong. It was the day of his wedding; it should have been the happiest day of his life. Instead it turned out to be one of the most horrible days and Xander had a lot of those.

D'Hoffryn had shown up offering Anya her old job back in front of everyone. She had looked between him and Xander before she kissed Xander on the cheek and said, "I'm so sorry, Xander but being a vengeance demon is all I know. This human life is just too short. Don't worry you'll find someone." And with that she and D'Hoffryn disappeared leaving a broken hearted Xander to deal with the questions of what the hell just happened.

Xander's parents had been angry. Not at Anya though. His father had told him that he obviously didn't satisfy her and of course she'd leave him he had nothing to offer her. Good old dad always able to make Xander feel special.

The girls stuck around cooing over him trying to make him feel better but it didn't work. He finally asked them to leave. He needed time allow to wallow in self-pity.

"That was one hell of a celebration."

Xander groaned and his head slumped forward, his chin resting on his chest. "Spike, please. I really don't need any more crap today. I'm already about two seconds away from wishing that the hellmouth will swallow me whole."

Spike sat down next to Xander. His thigh rubbed against Xander's. "I didn't come back to give you a hard time." He paused. "I came to see if you were all right."

Xander snorted. "Yeah, right. Come on, Spike. You saw the show. Didn't that give you enough jollies?"

"I'm serious, Harris… Xander," Spike corrected himself. "Look I know what it's like to have your heart ripped out and stomped on. You're angry and all you want to do is hurt Anya back."

"I do… what did you do?" Xander asked Spike.

Spike smiled mirthlessly. "Well with Drusilla I kidnapped you and Red. When I was human I was in love with this girl. I was turned shortly after she told me I was beneath her. The first thing I did was kill her and all her snotty friends."

"Oh… I don't think I want to go that far," Xander said. "Also Anya would probably be able to kick my ass now."

They sat there in an awkward silence. Spike was giving Xander sideways glances. He watched as Xander went from frowning to biting his bottom lip and back to frowning. "You'll find someone. Someone that appreciates you."

Xander snorted. "Yeah, right. I thought I was what Anya wanted. She told me I was the best thing to happen to her and look what happened."

"She was an idiot," Spike replied. "Anya had a great guy who loved her with all his heart. Gave her the wedding she wanted no matter the cost and she runs out on him."

"You think I'm a great guy?" Xander's eyes were wide.

Spike shuffled so he was facing Xander. "I think you're bloody magnificent and if I hadn't been so hurt by Drusilla I would have taken you away and made you my childe. I'd have shown you the world."

Xander didn't think his eyes could get any wider but he was wrong. He had no idea how to respond to that. Sure he had a slight crush on Spike back in the day. Even though he was a murderer Xander couldn't help but wish he had someone who cared as much for him as Spike did for Drusilla. Something stirred in him making him feel guilty. He was just left at the alter he couldn't possibly chase after someone so soon. Could he?

Realizing that he wasn't going to get a response from Xander, Spike smashed his lips against Xander's.

Xander's mouth opened. It would have been rude not too. He gave as good as he got, their tongues dueling. Only when Xander had to pull away he did. "Why are you doing this now?" Xander asked when he caught his breathe.

Spike shrugged and said, "Opportunity whispered." And he kissed Xander again.

The End


End file.
